Council of Creators (series)
Council Of Creators is a series focusing around the titular group and their adventures across the FMK Wiki multiverse. It is a collaborative series that is written by multiple members of the FMK Wiki staff. Plot This series takes on a somewhat self-indulgent comedic tone and it explores the concept of some users of the FMK Wiki, in the form of the titular Council of Creators, existing in a universe where humans and kaiju live in harmony. There, they protect the vaguely-named 'City' (now officially named Ustin) from any threat that may endanger it, such as Sepsis and his faction of kaiju. Along the way, they embark on various strange adventures and get into all kinds of trouble. They will also usually visit or battle a threat from other universes in the FMK multiverse. Timeline Initially, the timeline of the series was in sync with the real world, with Episodes 3 - 38 all set in 2017, while Episodes 1 and 2 took place in 2016. However, owing to the fact that Wolfzilla, Scoobydooman90001 and Koopa were forming a resistance movement against Lucifer for a whole year in Episode 38, currently each episode after Episode 38 possibly takes place in 2018. It is hard to determine this as there are many episodes that provide long time skips, never clarifying when exactly they take place. To prevent any further possible discrepancies in later episodes, the year was reset to 1 in Season 3. Cast Council of Creators The Council of Creators are the main protagonists of the series. Trusted with the safety of the entire multiverse, they are responsible for keeping the peace and ensuring that no harm comes to humanity. They are a lighthearted jab at the self insert characters of other pieces of fanfiction on the internet, each with somewhat contrived backstories and over-glorified abilities. The team currently consists of: * Cdrzillafanon * Scoobydooman90001 * SuperNerd295 * Indominus Rex 2016 * BigRandomKaiju * Koopa * Wolfzilla * MechaKingGhidorah789 * Key Mace Former members include: * Tacozilla99 * FlurrTheGamerMixel * MosuFan2004 * JohnGojira ------------------------------------------------- Recurring Characters The series also features characters who, while not being Creators, make regular appearances on the show. These also include the bartenders and pets, fictional characters not based on real users who reside at the bar the Creators live at. These include: * Fandom Users * Titanosaurus clone * JohnGojira (following his exit as a regular) * Hokuto Black King * Terry the Dodo Bird * Gyaodorah ------------------------------------------------- Villains The Creators fight many villains throughout the series, though there are a few notable ones they come across that persist across multiple episodes. These include: * FlurrTheGamerMixel * Sepsis * Lucifer, Lord of the Tongue Louses * Hokuto Black King (initially) * G-Rex * Aetherium * Child Mind * Square Enix * Satanturtle * Overlord Bagan Episodes The full list of episodes can be found here, covering all seasons of the show and its spin-offs. The series is written in the form of short stories of varying length and often change in writing style depending on who has written the episode. The navbox below contains every episode in the main series. Crossovers As the series itself is one huge crossover, listing every single character, universe and series it has crossed over with would be tenuous. However, while many characters have appeared in Council of Creators, it should be noted that the series itself has done the same, characters from it having appeared in other series on the wiki. These include: * Maria in the Multiverse * Project Generikko * ''The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex'''' (Upcoming) * [[Oh Pi (cancelled series)|''Oh Pi (cancelled series)]] (Upcoming) Spin-offs Council of Creators has three spin-off series, each focusing on different characters. These are: * Council of Creators: Side Stories * Maria in the Multiverse * Longy's Grand Adventure Trivia * This is the first series on the wiki to be written and worked upon by multiple users. Development of the series usually takes place in the Wikizilla Discord. * Many of the kaiju that appear in the series are from alternate realities, a convenient way of not interfering with their original timelines. Some exceptions include Germanium II, who was taken directly from his original timeline, and the two parody kaiju, Rickulon and Mortyrah, who are explicitly stated as having come directly from Universe 137 itself. ** Likewise, this series is NOT related to KoopaGalaxain's Periodic Genesis: Dawn of Sepsis, although the series briefly crosses over with it in Episode 39, when the resistance recruits Germanium II from the Dawn of Sepsis continuity, as mentioned above. * "Council of Creators" is also the name of a book about astrology. Category:Council of Creators (series) Category:Fanfiction Category:Series